


I should've seen it coming (when my mother said you're headed straight for hell)

by gleekistmermaid



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekistmermaid/pseuds/gleekistmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt meet in the 2nd grade they are both happy children. How will blaine react when kurt unexpectanly leaves will he ind him again but will he be different. Kid fic, angst, If any smut most likey going to be badly written sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good you decided to read this story good. I hope you like It. This will be posted on fanfiction.net and scarves and coffee. I do still have school so I will do my best and only put the best stuff out there and sorry for this first chapter if it is bad I jus got the hang of this writing thing

“ Let's go honey we can’t be late to your new boarding school,” Blaine’s mother said unlocking the truck to get his bags. This is his first day of second grade at his new school. He wants everything to be perfect. Blaine hops out of the car and almost runs into the school but his mom holds him back and gives him his paw patrol backpack.

“ Slow down there blainey, be a good boy and help me with these suitcases,” his mother stays sternly. Blaine just pouts and waits for the small red bag to touch the floor. Blaine almost gets away when he tries to run this time but alas his mom still got him.

“ Blaine you have to calm down, maybe you will meet your future girlfriend here,” laughing a little when she sees blaine stick out his little tongue in disgust. _I really hope he isn’t going to be ga-_

“Mommy, are you there did the aliens eat your brains? Cooper told me tha--”

Pam shakes her head a little and puts a reassuring hand on blaine's shoulder.

“What Cooper told you is wrong, aliens cannot eat your brains and I am fine, Do you want to see your bedroom now you will be staying with let's see can you read this name,” pam points to a child named Kurt E. Hummel.

“ It says Kirk E. Hummel,” The small boy said almost confidently. Dragging pam with his tiny hand up to the administration office. Since he is so short he has to keep jumping just to see him. Blaine keeps jumping until his mom comes to pick him up and puts him in his lap like she always did.

“ Mr. Foster is my son here getting the best education he can as a elementary schooler,” She says with a questioning look. Mr. Foster isn’t one bit scared as he seen this look already by many other students with parents concerned with there child education but her look is one he has never seen before

“Mrs Anderson i can assure you Blaine will be in the best care possible. Classes here are always superior to everyone else's If you have any other questions for when your son isn’t here after he gets settled you can come back and i will answer every question you have with a straightforward answer,” he states. Mrs. anderson just nods and is off carrying her son to the beautiful grand stairs with red carpeting. Some people think it's overkill for elementary schoolers but they are just a safety precaution.

“ Momma are we there yet because i want to meet my roommate,” blaine says looking up from the comfortable position on his mother's shoulder struggling to get down and walk by himself.

His mom lets out a breathy laugh and puts blaine down on the top of the stairs. She makes Blaine hold her hand while they walk to room 73. Once there blaine checks the time on his little spongebob watch it reads 2:13. Blaine almost opens the door when his mom reminds him to always knock.

He knocks five times and waits. They hear pitter patter of small feet going to open the door. Once the door is open blaine hugs his roommate who returns the hug but not as forcefully as blaine made it. The boy can’t hold his weight so they both go tumbling to the grounds.

“Blaine!” His mother gasps trying to pull her son off of his roommate he just met “Blaine Devon Anderson how dare you disrespect our name with silly antics if we were home right now i would ground you,” she says looking into blaine's fearful eyes.

“ I’m sorry mommy i am just so excited a new friend but if it makes you disappointed i can stop,” he looks away from his mother's gaze as he hold out his hand  for his roommate to shake.

“Blaine Devon Anderson son of successful Mr Anderson who owns a great law firm and mrs. Anderson who owns her very own airlines by knowing me you get a discount and get to ride in coach for free also brother to Cooper who i the most famous actor/Model in america It is very nice to meet you,” Blaine says in his professional voice then looks back at his mom who leaves to bring the rest of his bags to him.

“ Hmm Blaine I was going to feed my birdie Then go to Glee club I am in two because i am special and a contourner” Kurt say enthusiastically breaking blaine out of his business mode and into  his usually childlike state.

“What is the birdies name,” he asks wondering and climbing on a chair to see it.

“Well i just got him today so i thought we could name it together i have a list buttercup, Blossom, bubbles,” Kurt says listing them off of his small fingers

“Those are the powerpuff girls kurt how about velma,scooby, shaggy,” blaine said also listing names on his fingers

“How about pavarotti” Blaine's mother said behind them putting the last of blaine's bag on his bed

“ Umm Miss Anderson Pavarotti is dead That was the old bird we get to name this one because blaine is here.  what about max?” Kurt suggests and looks at a nodding Blaine.

“When is dinner Kurtsy,” Blaine asks just as his stomach growls loudly. Kurt looks at him and laughs but not in a teasing way.

“Dinner is not till 5:30 Blainey bird come on there is glee practice, You can sing right”

“Of course i can l just don’t because….i don't want to,” Blaine said heavily implying his mom doesn’t want him to.

“Come on then,” Kurt grabs his hands they run down the hall into a classroom with red chairs and a widely diverse group.

Blaine hears a mixture of people yelling kurt and hugging him

“Guys this is blaine he is my roommate,” Kurt motions to blaine who stands next to him shocked there are so many people. He almost gets too excited but remembers what he sould always say to people he will be seeing.

“Blaine Devon Anderson son of successful Mr Anderson who owns a great law firm and mrs. Anderson who owns her very own airlines by knowing me you get a discount and get to ride in coach for free also brother to Cooper who i the most famous actor/Model in america It is very nice to meet you,” Blaine says in his professional voice then looks back at his mom who leaves to bring the rest of his bags to him.

Everyone stares at him like he just killed someone. Blaine discreetly looks to kurt for help but he is meet with the same worried eyes as blaine.

“Honey, are these people being nice,” his mom says stepping into the classroom.

“Miss Anderson nice to put the name to the face. The new directions--” Mr. Shue starts but is quickly stup up by Blaine’s mom pulling blaine out of the door. Once fully out he turns to his class and tells him to be setted.

“Momma what was that for,” He feels tears pooling inside his eyelid. One dared to drop while his mom quickly whipped his one year and looked at him.

“Listen Blaine you can go back enjoy this but once you finish you are going back to home schooling ok go back and sit next to that kurt gu he is your friends and yes you can be all happy and excited,” she regrettingly said

“Does that mean,” Blaine starts but his mom quick to finish.

‘You don’t have to introduce yourself LIKE THAT,” she yells as blaine runs into the choir room and hugs kurt and knock them both into the ground.

“ Oh Blaine what was that for,” kurt said getting up and dusting his blazer and helping blaine up

“Sing with me,” Blaine says half expecting kurt to say no. kurt nods a yes but look at him for what song.

“ Candles by hey monday and it could be my audition song but can we stay here,” he says looking at kurt and Mr. Shue. Thier teacher just nods while kurt is pulling him to the floor by the music room.

“Maybe you boys would like the warblers to help you,” They both nod excitedly Kurt because he also is in the warblers and Blaine because kurt wants to. They wait a while when guys with blazers show up and hugs both of them.

“Are you ready Blainey,” Kurt says hugging Blaine.

The power lines went out

And I am all alone

But I don't really care at all

Not answering my phone

All the games you played

The promises you made

Couldn't finish what you started

Only darkness still remains

Lost sight

Couldn't see

When it was you and me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before

There's no need to explain

I am not the jaded kind

Playback's such a waste

You're invisible

Invisible to me

My wish is coming true

Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight

Couldn't see

When it was you and me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

One day

You will wake up

With nothing but your sorries

And someday

You will get back

Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out (The candles out)

Looks like a solo tonight (Solo tonight)

But I think I'll be alright


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter didn't think i would do a second one tell me if you like it or have suggestions i tend to keep the chapters in the word count 1250 or more and i post quite frequently. don't forget you can find this story on FF.net at gleekistmermaid or gleekiestmermaid for scarves and coffee
> 
> The title if from Abandoning sundays Hindsight I love there music check that out
> 
> I DONT own anything Besides some last names that i made in my mind

“Have you ever thought about life cycles Kurti kins,” Blaine says once they open the door to there room. Before answering kurt goes into the bathroom to change into his bunny pajamas and Try to perfect his skin care routine.

“What are you putting on your face,” Blaine asked Voice dripping with curiosity. Kurt just looks at him. He smiles and turns away with a little nod.

“You ask a lot of questions don’t you, well this is to keep my moisturized and happy,” Kurt says pointing to a Proactive Green tea moisturizer. “ I use a different one every night so i know which is better for my skin and when i find it i will move on to which one makes my skin brighter,”

“Wow, you still haven't answered my first question,” Blaine said falling onto his bed and waiting for Kurt to tell him. After the sung Candles the whole glee club welcomed blaine. He liked everyone except santana. She was mean to him calling him all sorts of names and this girl called him broccoli.

“Why do you want to learn about life cycles Blainey, did you not learn it in first grade?” Kurt questions breaking blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine didn’t know why he asked that.

“I don’t know have you ever thought about how you could be living one minute then be eaten alive the next,” Blaine says making chomping noises. All Kurt could do is laugh and point out Blaine is not in his pajamas.

“Duckies or penguin Kurtsive,” Blaine said Generally asking for his opinion. It took kurt a while to pick but he decided on the duck because bunnies look cute with ducks. They hug each other and go to there respective beds and sleepily saw there last words for the day.

“Night blainey,”

“Night Kurty”

\-------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kurt’s alarm goes of and rudely awakens blaine.

“Ugh what is that,” Blaine says groggily hopeful it will stop. He looks over to Kurt’s bed expecting to see a pair of sky blue eyes looking at him. The alarm went off and blaine's covers are being pulled off.

“WHO ARE YOU GET OFF OF….Kurt,” Blaine says waving his arms to get his attacker off but hitting someone.

“Blaine why...why did you hurt me,” Kurt says sinking to the floor holding his nose in his small hand. Eyes foggy with unshed tears. Blaine hops off of his bed to eclose Kurt in his grasp.

“ Oh my… Kurtie I am so sorry I didn’t mean to,” Blaine thinks for a minute.

“Do you want me to sing to you?” Blaine asks. Kurt's only nods in answer.

Give it time she said, things will all work out

But tell me now just how much longer can it take

You said I'm not worth a try and you can't be any clearer

Kiss the cheek without a word and drive away

I've traded everything I loved for whatever I've become

Whatever I've become

Kurt looks at Blaine for a second and smiles a little even though he doesn’t know the song.

Memories will fade and scars will always heal

But every breath I take here is one more regret

Every choice I make, no matter what I feel

Will ever make things right for what a failure I've been

All the lies I said are finally catching up

Just tell me how much more I this I have to take

All the years I wasted here and all the things that I can't seem to just get right

Have left a past I've come to hate

Blaine is the first to stand pulling Kurt up with him.

I've traded everyone I loved for whatever I've become

Memories will fade and scars will always heal

But every breath I take here is one more regret

Every choice I make, no matter what I feel

Will ever make things right for what a failure I've been

I think I just lost sight of all the things that matter most

I've learned I haven't got the guts it takes to finally let them go

I traded all I know and love for whatever I've become

What have I become

Memories will fade and scars will always heal

But every breath I take here is one more regret

Every choice I make, no matter what I feel

Can never makes things right for what a failure I've been

“Thank you Blainey bird, but my nose still hurts,” Kurt says while rubbing the other part of his nose. Blaine thinks for a while then he holds Kurt's soft face and gently kisses his nose.

“There my mommy always did that when i got hurt. Are you better now,” Blaine says looking through his closet for a bowtie to wrap around his neck.

“Come on blainey  do you really need a bowtie to eat pancakes?” Kurt questions jokingly pulling Blaine down the stairs to the dining hall. Blaine stands in awe at the numberless food.

“Are we even sure this food tastes good,” Blaine says skeptical. It could be like the food his mother made Disgusting.

“Of course not Blaine the food here is delicious,” a warbler named Wesley said pulling him to the many different kinds of muffins.  He looks to Kurt for help but h is engaged into a conversation with rachel about who can sing defying gravity better.

“Grab one they are all good but the strawberry one is my favorite,” a Dark skinned boy said towering over Blaine. He was a little heavy set and scared Blaine  a little.

“Who are you,” Blaine says staring at the boy.

“Your new best friend David,” the boy- David said hugging Blaine. “Don’t worry i will not hurt you me and Wes here are on the Warblers And,” David stops wanting his buddy finish.

“We want you on the warblers,” Wes Said excitedly joining the hug when the boy smiles and nods. Soon every warbler including Kurt hugged him.

“Wait are there any raspberry muffins?” blaine asks as everyone besides Wes,Kurt and David leave to go to their personal tables. Wes and david take his hands to show him leaving Kurt behind. Blaine feels a bit sad leaving his first friend but it goes away when he sees the raspberry muffin.

After breakfast he gets dressed to go to his home room with Ms. Moneo.

“Okay class This is the first day Of second grade let go tell our names, who is our friend already, and your favorite food,” They teacher said with enthusiasm that will fizzle out during the middle of the year.

“Blaine why don’t you go first

\-----------------

When class ended Blaine ran up the steps as fast as he could to see if Kurt was there. Kurt wasn’t there so he jumped on Kurt's bed and waited singing Nursery rhymes as he waited.

“ Oh Tina bell you know i could help you if you are scared you know the new directions Love you for you it doesn’t matter that you are shy,” Kurt says walking into Blaine and his room with Tina by his side. “ Oh Blainey this is Tina. Tina this is blaine,”

“Hi Tina I am Kurt’s BEST friend, and roommate,” blaine says briefly standing up to hugging her. Blaine “accidentally” pinched Tina.

“Ow BLAINE WHAT WAS THAT FOR,” Tina exclaimed leaving with a final goodbye to Kurt.

“Blaine what was that for she is my friend,” Kurt scolded.

“Well I should be your only friend,” Blaine huffed as Wes and David walked through the door grabbing blaine and Kurt for their rehearsal.

They practiced some upbeat songs, some show tunes, and some classical music for the singers and background singers. When the duo walked through the door the mood shifted and everything was uneasy. Kurt didn’t talk to Blaine and Blaine wanted to talk to Kurt.

“Kurtsy Please talk to me I wore my penguin onesie today because it reminded me of you. I am Sor-,”

“SHUT UP BLAINE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HURT SOMEONE LIKE THAT I HATE YOU,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song blaine sung is by Abondoning Sundays Onward and Upwards


	3. chapter 3

After Kurt said that he immediately regretted it but pushed it all aside. Blaine thought about getting mad but he couldn’t. the days Kurt wouldn’t talk to him were awful, but Blaine didn’t know what to do so he thought of the only thing he could do jump into Kurt’s arms hoping he would forgive him.

“Kurtie i am so sorry please forgive me, We can make cookies together if your dad says ok. I know you don’t like them because of chocolate or whatever but please i miss talking to you about random stuff like what bowtie to wear with my red pants,” Blaine said so fast Kurt almost didn’t hear him.

“I...I agree i miss you too, but no cookies for me,” Kurt thought for a different alternative. “How about cheesecake,”

“How about this I get cookies and you get cheesecake I can’t do it this week though me and my mom have to go to a dinner this weekend” Blaine said letting go of Kurt. 

“Okay, that is fine. Let's go we have to get to dinner before they eat it all,” Kurt grabs his hand and lead him down the stairs only to be met with Mrs. Anderson.

“Blaine why are you holding his hand,” His mother says grinding her teeth. She viciously pulled their hands apart and looked at Kurt with disgust. “Do not come near my Blaine again. He doesn’t need to be turned by the gayest fag ever,” 

Kurt watched them walk away as he stood stunned. Salty tears dared to fall. He looked around scared someone heard it. He caught a glimpse of a person but he was to shock to check into it. Some time passed as he decided to call his father to ask what gay and fag ment. He walked down some hallways till he found the office.

“Mr Foster can I umm use the school phone to call my parents,” Kurt said wishing he said yes

“Sure Kurt, is everything ok i know your relationship with your mom and dad are kind of weird but sure,” Mr. Foster said motioning towards the phone sitting on his desk. Mr. Foster left out of the office to go to get some coffee.  Kurt dialed his dad’s personal phone. 

“Hey Kurt what is up,” Burt says cheerfully.

“Dad...what does gay mean,” Kurt says with so much fear. Burt was silent for a minute. 

“Son it means...umm you like boys,” Burt said highly uncomfortable he called His wife into the decent sized living room to listen to the conversation with his supposed straight son. Even though the Hummels never went to church but they still believed that being gay was wrong.

“Oh like as friends because then i am gay,” Kurt said confused why his father is acting this way.

“No, like you want to kiss them or hold hands,” Burt said trying not to picture his son kissing another boy. “I will tell you what if you still have these question at the end of the school year i will take you home with me and your mom where i can answer all of them,”

“Ok, Dad love you guys,”

“We love you too,” They left 

\----------------

“Blaine what were you thinking people might think you are gay,” Pam whisper yells once they step into an unoccupied classroom.

“Mommy we are in an art room,” Blaine says stating the obvious.

“Blaine it doesn’t matter,” Blaine head snaps up to look at his mom. She doesn’t use his name unless she is mad at him. “Why were you holding hands with that fag. It is bad for your image and don’t you want to be the co-owner of  Anderson Family Law Firm . We cannot have fags ruining that.”

“Umm, mommy what is a fag and you called Kurt gay what do those words mean,” He says dropping his gaze with his mother. He should have been proper and poise so the family image wasn’t damaged.

“They both mean someone who likes the same gender,” She says with worry that fag already turned her perfectly straight son gay.

“Ok mom, Don’t worry I am not gay that is gross. Can i go to dinner now?” he says grabbing his mom's hand to pull her towards the cafeteria. They stop at the hallway connecting the front of the school and the hallway to the cafeteria. 

“Bye mom are you coming to the spring performance?” He asks. His mom nods in answer and walks into the office for what she came into the school for.

“Hey Kurt,” She says way to nicely for someone who just said offending things to him.

“Hi… Mrs. Anderson I am sorry for giving you trouble,” He says swiftly leaving to room so he can get some food before it is gone. Once he reached the cafeteria and find his glee friends.

“Kurt over here,” Tina says. Kurt walks over to the New Directions and sits smushed between Tina and Mercedes with Mike by Mercedes. 

“If it isn’t a s'more look Karofsky Tina and Mike the cracker Marcedes the chocolate and our favorite pale friend Kurt the marshmallow why because he is chubby just look at his cheeks,” Azimio laughs and goes to his table. Maredeces,Mike and Tina are about to retaliate but kurt beats them to it.

“Hey guys it’s ok they are just mean ,” Kurt says hoping this is the last of the terrible words out of those twos mouth.

\---------------

Once dinner finishes it is time for bed. This time Kurt dresses in plain red pajamas and Blaine dresses in spiderman pajamas.

“Who is your favorite superhero Kurt,” Blaine asks getting under the covers.

“Well superman is cool but I never really liked them but Ant Man is my favorite,” Kurt says 

“Why he hasn’t shown greatness in the superhero category,” 

“Well he did everything for his daughter that kind of selfless act i wish i could do that. Risk my life for someone no matter what,”

\--------------- 

Few months pass and it is almost Christmas break.

“Blaine you hugged me like seven times already,” Kurt says gigging at the many hugs gave him in the short period of time they had left before kurt went to California to see his parents.

“I know i just wouldn't see you till after new years and i want to be the first one to hug you,” Blaine says seriously.

“Kurt, We have to go now if we are going to make the plane to see your parents,” Burt’s assistant says in front of the door of Kurt and Blaine’s room.

“Bye Kurt,” Blaine says with one last hug. Kurt walks off with her and out of the school with his one black suit case that the assistant is holding. They get into a silver 2016 Kia Soul.

\----------

“Daddy!” Kurt yells and runs into his dad’s hands.

“Hey kiddo how were the first months of school,” Burt says hoping to distract him long enough so he doesn't know his wife isn’t there to see him. Burt does get Kurt talking about how him and his new friend Blaine sneak food from the kitchen and eats it in there room and how Blaine always wears bow ties for an unknown reason. It isn’t until they reach their California home Kurt notices his mom isn’t there.

“Dad where's Mom,” He asks looking for her in the house. Burt's assistant already left to go home in a different car so it's just Kurt and Burt.

“Uhh son,” He says taking Kurt's bag and putting it by the window and sits on the black loveseat. “Your mom couldn’t make it.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for what i am about to do it pained me to right him this way.

“What do you mean she is gone,” Kurt said hoping he is joking and his mom will walk in the door.

 

“Well you know mommy is very busy and i didn’t say she had to be here when we had to talk about your “gay problem”,” Burt said visibly uncomfortable “Uhh do you need help there is a christian school in Ohio,”

 

“No, dad I am not gay,” Kurt reassures. They look at each other for a couple of seconds then Kurt jumped up and got the greatest idea ever. “Do you want to have a tea party. Are all of my stuffed animals here?”

 

“No, Kurt sit down,” Burt says standing up and making Kurt sit on the opposite side of the coach. “You need to listen if you claim you are not gay then stop doing gay things. Don’t give me that look.”

 

“Dad I. Am. Not Gay,” Kurt says standing to leave. “I am going to make cookies. What kind do you want.”

  
“Chocolate chip,” Burt says heading up the stairs to get on his lap top. He opened the server computer and signed in. Once google was up he searched  How to tell if your son is gay . A bunch of results popped up and he clicked on the third site ( [ Could your son be gay? Recognize the signs and what to do. ](http://apologeticsministries.com/signs-homosexuality-in-your-child/) This is the site). The first number hit right on to his son.

“Kurt does act differently but alot of guys cook and play with stuffed animals but then again,” Burt read through the list and characteristics Kurt had matched with the list. He scrolled down a little more and found he could do to help his child. He walked down the steps into the kitchen to get rid of those gay foods. Kurt was sitting on the couch eating some of his cookies. Burt was 

relieved when he found there was none of the gay foods besides the fruit.

“Daddy what are you doing?” Kurt asks right behind him.

“Clearing out bad food for you,”

“Oh, Come on project runway is about to come on,” Kurt said excitedly grabbing Burts hand and dragging him to the couches. 

“Kurt i won’t allow you to watch these girl shows. Right now there is a game on,” Burt said grabbing the remote. “Go call blaine or sit here and watch with me.”

Kurts eyes lit up at the name and he rushed to get blaine's number out of his suitcase. Once found he put it by the home phone and called.

“Hello, this is Blaine Devon Anderson son of successful Mr Anderson who owns a great law firm and mrs. Anderson who owns her very own airlines how may i help you,”

“Blaine it’s me Kurt,” Kurt said with as much happiness as before.

“Kurt it is so boring here my mom won’t let me watch my spiderman show,” Blaine said. Kurt couldn’t see him but he was sure he was pouting.

“Oh Blaine i am so sorry but remember when we got in trouble for spraying silly string at each other,” Kurt said remembering that day like it was yesterday.

_ “Blaine come on,” Kurt said silently walking down the stairs with blaine flowing suit.  _

_ “My duck pj can only get me so for Kurt,” Blaine whispers. As they descend down the stairs and into the art room. _

_ “What is the plan Kurt? What are we going to do?” Blaine questions. All Kurt told him to do is get up they are doing something fun. _

_ “We are going to paint on the walls. Well i am going to make a cheesecake picture you can make whatever,” Kurt says picking up pink and white paint. _

_ “Ohh...I am going to make a spidey-web,” Blaine says picking up the silly string and spraying Kurt. _

_ “It is on!” Kurt said grabbing two bottle of silly string and aiming them right at Blaine. They kept spraying each other until the art teacher came in. _

_ “What are you kids doing,” The teacher said sternly. She looked at Kurt and Blaine and saw their frightened expression. _

_ “We didn’t do any Ms. Hobbs,” Kurt says hoping she would forgive them. _

_ “Well it seems you guys are playing with my silly string,” Ms. Hobbs said amused. _

_ “Please don’t tell my mom she will be very disappointed and i don’t think i can take the guilt,” Blaine said looking at the paint splattered  tile. _

_ “I will tell you what you come in here to clean the tables after your classes and extracurricular activities and i won’t say anything,” She asks. The boys nod in answer and clean up the silly string of of the floor and themselves. _

“Yes, Kurt i remember it was a fun time,” Blaine says. “Oh  I have to go my mom is calling me to eat dinner. Bye Kurt,”

“Bye Blaine,” Kurt says and presses the end call button.

 


End file.
